Love Begins With a Princess Lost (re-write)
by legendofchris
Summary: With evil defeated Link, Midna and Zelda are able to return to their normal lives. Little do they know, a chain reaction of events have been set in motion that will reunite them, and not on good terms. Flames will reignite, relationships will be tested and lives will be changed. Whether it's for better or worse is to be decided. Rated M for harsh language and graphic violence.


**Okay, so here's chapter one. Not much to it, I know, but it'll pick up. I promise. So anyways, before we get into this there are a few things I'll get out of the way now. First, yes I know that Link doesn't have any dialogue in Twilight Princess... Or ever really... I'm improvising to help the story. He doesn't always have to be silent you know. Second, I'm aware that the path to Gerudo Desert isn't open during the events of the game. For the sake of the story making sense, I've changed that. And finally, yes, Link is brash and foul-mouthed but what 17 year-old boy isn't? That's about it for now. Oh yea, leave comments. I accept constructive criticism graciously. Every little bit helps.**

**Chapter One**

An airy desert breeze blew gently through the large stone arches surrounding the Mirror Chamber. The chamber itself was quiet, save for a light humming sound emanating from the swirling black vortex projected in front of them. Stairs of light protruded out from the portal emitting a soft golden glow over the face of the woman standing on them.

Midna, the Twilight Princess.

Her smooth raven hair and luxurious black garb fluttered gently towards the portal, as if being summoned by some ethereal force in the doorway between worlds. A smile played across Midna's lips and she nodded her head in Link and Zelda's direction.

"Thank you…" Her smile faded just barely.

The Twilight Princess focused her attention on the Hero, admiring him almost.

"The princess is right," She glanced at the large mirror in front of them.

"As long as the mirror is here, we might see each other again."

"Midna…" Link stepped forward but the Twilight Princess raised her hand, stopping him.

"Link…" A barely audible sigh escaped Midna's lips. A single tear ran down the woman's cheek. Instead of falling to the floor, the drop floated in front of the woman. Midna lightly pushed the tear in Link's direction.

"I… See you later…"

It felt wrong, the whole scene playing out in front of him. Something just wasn't right. Link watched as the teardrop floated slowly towards him. It was tantalizing, he couldn't take his eyes off the drop even as it floated past him and absorbed into the mirror.

Link felt panic as the first crack snaked quickly across the shiny surface of the mirror. He gasped loudly as a second, followed by a third and fourth shot across the glass. He wanted to move, to run to Midna and stop her. He felt drained, watching in horror as the Twilight Princess de-materialized into the portal.

As the last trace of Midna disappeared into the vortex the surface of the mirror spiderwebbed and finally shattered with a crash. Everything felt slow, his breathing, the dust particles floating in the beams of sunlight shining through the chamber, there was nothing he could do. He just stared at the now empty frame speechless.

"Link…" He felt Zelda's gloved hand on his arm and turned to face her.

She didn't look sad, or even surprised for that matter.

"You… You knew, didn't you?" Link's expression turned from sad to angry in an instant.

"You knew she was going to break the mirror! You didn't even try to stop her!"

Link's voice had risen to a shout but Zelda's expression stayed the same.

"Why!? Why didn't you let me know!? You didn't even try Zelda, you didn't even fucking try!"

Zelda sighed. Link was furious and it showed clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry, Link. This is how it has to be…" Link grunted loudly, clearly disagreeing with Zelda's statement.

"Excuse my language, but that's bullshit princess. 'Darkness and Light can co-exist, like two sides of a coin.' Your words, not mine." Zelda touched Link's arm but he jerked away angrily.

"Darkness and Light do co-exist Link, but they are not meant to mix. The front of a coin needs the back to be, but the two never see each other. Do you understand?

Link understood. He didn't like it but he did understand. He mentally cursed himself for not seeing this happening sooner.

"I just wish I could have known. I could have gone with her…"

"And I wish you could have gone with her Link…" The princess spoke sincerely, Link could tell.

"That just isn't your destiny. You are the Hero chosen by the Goddesses. The holder of the Triforce of Courage, _that _is your destiny Link." While the princess's words were true, they still angered Link.

"It isn't fair! I didn't choose this, I didn't want any of this to happen!" The princess nodded in understanding.

"Nobody chooses this destiny, Link. That doesn't change the fact that it is. Being chosen by the Goddesses is a great honor, one that many men would gladly and gratefully accept." Link waved off the princess's words, turning his back to her.

"Link, I…" He cut her off before she could finish, holding up a hand in silent protest.

"Just… Just go, Zelda."

It pained the princess to see him so upset, but his destiny as a hero wasn't over yet. She could sense it. She looked at the golden triangle still glowing brightly on the back of her hand. The Goddesses still needed them both yet.

It was dark outside when Link exited the Arbiter's Grounds. He had lost track of time while lost in his thoughts but he guessed that about four hours had passed. He tried and tried to accept his destiny, the fact that he would never see Midna again.

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't accept it. He was still sad, still angry. Not at Zelda, but more at fate itself. Link shivered at the cool night air of the desert. He cussed under his breath as a particularly strong gust of wind bit at his exposed skin. It was going to be a cold ride.

Link walked up to the horse standing at the bottom of the stairs to the Arbiter's Grounds. Epona was a fine horse, some might even say one of the finest in Hyrule. Link trusted the horse more than some humans he knew.

He ran his fingers through her soft white mane before reaching up and grabbing a rolled blanket from a pack on Epona's back. He climbed up into the saddle and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He pulled his collar up over his face so only his eyes were exposed to the cool night air. Link gently smacked Epona's haunches, starting her across the sandy plain towards Hyrule.

It was time to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to see this damned desert or the looming Arbiter's Grounds behind him. He was done with the pain. The sooner he could put all of it behind him, the better. Link leaned forward, digging into Epona's haunches to pick up speed.

Link didn't even look back.


End file.
